In Your Deepest Pain
by moosealecki
Summary: In a tragic accident, Prussia is seriously injured. He is lying in a coma on his death bed with all hope against his survival. Hungary finds herself struggling with blame and her own emotions. PruHun. NO CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N): A two-shot, PruHun feels all the way to the end. I can't say anymore than the amount of angst rivals a Supernatural episode. Mentions of other pairings, such as GerIta, Spamano, and Franada :3  
NO CHARACTER DEATH**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Not yet at least.

-

She hadn't meant for this to happen. This isn't what she wanted. He deserved better than this. After all they had been through together, he couldn't just- die. Even after the country of Prussia had been dissolved he had remained through sheer willpower and quite a few miracles.

The steady humming of machines was the only sound to be heard in the sterile white hospital room. The only color was the bright yellow bird nested in his white hair. The heart monitor giving off a series of beeps every 20 minutes as it checked his blood pressure. The first time that this had happened, Elizabeta had been the only one in the room as Ludwig was calling Feliciano to let him know what had happened. She had naturally freaked out, fearing the worst at the loud droning beeps coming from the life support.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**(Several hours before)**

Hearing the ruckus and scream from Room 1, the head doctor had run in to find a frantic Hungary. She soothed the poor nation, reassuring her that this was a normal occurrence and that it would happen regularly. Once Elizabeta knew he wasn't dying, her face had flushed scarlet.

"I'm sorry, I've never been in a- a," Elizabeta tried to find a word that would be better than "sick ward."

"A hospital dear? Don't worry; it scares a lot of people during their first time here. That beeping noise gives the family such a fright." the doctor said good naturedly, her aged face turning up into a warm smile. A faint scent of lavender delicately surrounded her, giving the doctor a comforting maternal air.

"I... Thank you, I don't know what's going on or if he's going to be okay," the Hungarians voice cracked, the threat of bursting into tears a very real one. Dr. Benson took her arm lightly and guided her into the chair facing the hospital bed, hushing the poor woman's sobs.

"There, there dear. It's all right now. He's receiving the best care in the world. It's up to him now when he wakes up." Dr. Benson said soothingly, pulling a seat up next to the Hungarian.

"But what can I do? Don't tell me I'm just expected to sit here doing nothing!" Elizabetas' voice rose, defiance lifting her chin, straightening her shoulders. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks though. "And it's all my fault," she whispered in a quieter tone, burying her face in her hands.

"No, not just sitting there. Talk to him, hold his hand, rub his shoulder. Play him his favorite music, sing to him, read him a book. Gilbert can still hear you. He just can't answer you quite yet. How is it your fault?"

Elizabeta lifted her head and wiped her tears off on the backs of her hands. She pulled her knees up to her chest and let out a long deep breath, then inhaled.

"You know that he used to be the personification of Prussia, right?" Dr. Benson nodded, pale gray eyes soft.

"Two days ago is the first time that he'd come by since Prussia was d-dissolved. He said something stupid and perverted, like usual, and I hit him with my-my frying pan like usual. Now he's in this hospital, not like usual." Tears were pouring down her face, but now that she had started telling the story there was no stopping now.

"I called an ambulance when I realized what I'd done but we had to wait. I had his head in my lap, his blood staining the apron of my dress. I can remember telling him "Sorry" over and over again. He- he was trying to say something to me but I couldn't understand him. He was choking on his own blood. I-I forgot that he's as fragile as a human now. I put him in the hospital and he might not ever wake up and it will be all my fault!" With her story told the dam broke and she sat there crying into the fabric of her skirt. Gilbird had flown across the room and was now settled in her hair, letting out a series of peeps.

After what felt like an hour of this, the sobs subsided. Hungary looked up, expecting a look of disgust maybe even hatred like she deserved. Instead her eyes met ones filled with compassion.

"Dear, you can't blame yourself. What's done is done. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself," she said, pointing at the still figure in the bed. "You did the right thing when you called the ambulance. Instead of concentrating on the mistakes of the past, or worrying about the future, embrace the love and light of today." Gilbird peeped enthusiastically at this, eliciting a smile from both women.

Elizabeta sat and thought over that. "What do you think? Is he going to be okay? And I want you to be honest with me," she said, turning her full attention on Dr. Benson.

"I think that he has one of the highest chances I've ever seen of getting better. He has so much to hold onto. A brother who's here almost every second of the day, friends who check in at least twice a day, a girlfriend who hasn't left his side-"

"Wait, girlfriend? I'm not dating that idiot!" Hungary protested, face red with embarrassment. Dr. Benson just smiled understandingly and patted her shoulder while handing her a tissue.

"You are, you just don't know it."

That's when Germany had walked in. Dr. Benson left, excusing herself to go do her rounds, but promised to drop in. Gilbird had fluttered around his head for awhile until settling back into Gilbert's hair, cooing softly. Feliciano had bounced in shortly afterwards, providing a much needed break in the awkward silence between the two nations.

"Oh, Ms. Hungary, I didn't know you were here!" Italy said, amber eyes wide as he took in her bedraggled appearance, red-rimmed eyes, missing apron, and the few bloodstains that had soaked through to the skirt. Her eyes had the beginnings of dark shadows under them and dark shadows inside them. He looked over at Ludwig, eyes widening even more to see that he wasn't much better.

The Italian walked over to Hungary and pulled her into a tight hug, clinging even tighter to his belief that hugs solved everything. She squeezed back, appreciating Feli's concern. He stepped back and turned his attention onto Germany. Before Ludwig could dodge the incoming Italy, Feli had him in a loving embrace. Feliciano squeezed him tight, trying to squeeze his love and support into his boyfriend. For once, the German didn't struggle against him or shove him away. Ludwig put his arms around Feli and held him.

The lovers stood like this until Germany remembered that they were not alone in the room. Blushing, he pulled away, expecting to see Hungary clicking away with her camera and holding a tissue to her nosebleed at the same time. What met his eyes instead hurt his heart to see.

Elizabeta was sitting in the chair she had pulled right next to his brothers' bed. She was holding his hand with both of hers and looking morosely at Gilbert's face.

"Italy, let's go get something to eat. Do you want us to bring you something back Liz?" he asked, stoic faced.

"N-no, I'm fine," she said quietly, looking up at the silence that greeted her answer. Feliciano opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when Ludwig squeezed his hand. The German nodded understandingly at Hungary and led Feli out of the room, the Italian waving enthusiastically at her as they left, babbling something about pasta and shoelaces.

_**(A/N): So what do you think?:) Love it? Like it? Meh? Despise it? Let me know! Please fav/follow/leave a review. Next part should be uploaded within this week. (Maybe even tomorrow if I get enough reviews) Until next time darlings 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Hey:) Here you go. Hope you like it. If you have any requests for anything at all, PM them to me and I'll do my best! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update, I'm a piece of poop. Remember to fav/follow/review!

Warning: Contains Spamano, Franada, and another yaoi pairing that would be a spoiler!;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

(back to the present)

Hungary had sat in that chair by his bedside, unmoving. Francis and Antonio had dropped by for the third time that day. They left after a few minutes of the gloomy atmosphere, one claiming that Matthew needed him to go grocery shopping, the other quickly stating that Lovino needed some more tomatoes. She nodded, releasing them from the room. Once the room was vacant, she took Gilbert's hand in one of hers and threaded the fingers of her other hand through his hair, willing him to wake up and be okay.

* * *

(France POV)

"Did something seem off to you about notre brave Elizabeta?" Francis asked. Antonio and him were walking down the sidewalk in the hot summer air. They weren't going anywhere in particular, just meandering around the city. Spain tilted his head to the side and thought for awhile about the Hungarian.

"Si amigo, but that is to be expected no?" Antonio responded.

A group of giggling girls walked past them. One winked at Francis, only to be ignored. His mind was planning what to do with their little problème. He also wouldn't hurt his petitè Mathieu like that. Contrary to popular belief he is very faithful once in a serious relationship.

"Oui," he replied, still occupied with his thoughts. They couldn't do anything about the heartbreak of having a loved one taken from you, or that looming possibility. They couldn't force feed her, though Elizabeta looked as if she had yet to eat today. But they knew someone who could nag enough to fix that.

Smirking he pulled out his cell phone -and scrolled down his contact list until coming to the R's. He tapped a name and began typing a message.

_**Hungary needs you**_

and hit send.

* * *

(Back to Hungary, 15 minutes or so later)

A light knock on the doorframe startled Hungary. She turned, hand frozen mid stroke. When she saw who was standing by the opening she withdrew her hand quickly from Prussia's' hair. Her other hand dropped his as she turned to face the new arrival.

"What are you doing here," she snapped at him. She was tired from lack of sleep and emotionally frazzled. Nor did Elizabeta appreciate having her solitude interrupted. Even if it was by one of her closest friends in the world.

"France told me to come," Roderich said. His eyes flicked down her form. She obviously hadn't showered or slept in a day at least. Stepping closer, he confirmed that it was definitely more than a day.

"That meddl-," Elizabeta interrupted herself, saving Francis' future punishment for later. "You can go, I don't need you," she said grumpily.

Roderich let out a long suffering sigh and extended his right hand, offering up the bag he had been holding. After 51 years of marriage, he could tell when she was lying. Even after they had divorced, some things stay with us forever.

"Just take it." he commanded.

Startled by the authoritative tone in his voice, the Hungarian took the bag from him before she knew what she was doing. Peering inside Elizabeta found that Austria had brought her a change of clothes, a sandwich, a book, toothbrush with toothpaste, and a bottle of water. Shocked by this gesture of kindness, she looked up quickly.

"You should have all that you need in there. You should probably take a shower too. Or try sleeping." Roderich halted her retort by raising his hand, "I know that you won't though as you that would force you to leave his side. Think of this as returning a favor."

Hungary nodded, understanding dawning upon her. Several years ago Vash had been where Prussia was now and Austria was in Hungary's place. After being married for six months, they had realized that this marriage was platonic beyond belief. Elizabeta had dreaded being wed to Roderich but her boss had given her no choice in the matter.

She had avoided telling Gilbert until a week before she was to marry Austria. He was livid. Livid not only with her not telling him until then, but even angrier that she was being forced to marry someone so "beneath her." The Prussian had been very explicit when telling Hungary that Roderich would make her miserable with his wussiness. This scared her; Elizabeta didn't want to form a union with a stranger in the first place. But she's brave and strong, and swallowed her fears, told Gilbert to shove it and stormed off. He had refused to attend their wedding.

* * *

_*flashback*_

The newlyweds had come to Austria's house for their wedding night. Their wedding had been extravagant. Of course, with Roderich planning the entire thing, one could hardly be surprised. Elizabeta thought it was over the top and was still kind of disappointed that Gilbert hadn't been there. She knew that Austria and him didn't get along well, but she had still hoped her friend would be there for her.

They had avoided all conversation. Occasionally Roderich would make some comment about the lovely weather they were having and Elizabeta would nod or shrug her shoulders listlessly.

It was beginning to annoy the Austrian. He was only trying to make polite conversation to fill the awkward silence after all. It's not as if he wanted to marry her anymore than she wanted to marry him. But this wasn't a matter of choice, it was his duty as a nation.

Once they reached the bedroom they stood there, both hesitant to open the door first, not wanting to show any kind of false desire for this. Austria, being a civilized noble gave in to chivalry and opened the door for her, giving her a slight bow and extended an arm into the room to beckon her inside. Nervous, she hesitantly walked inside.

Her feet were met with plush black carpeting. The bed was huge with a dark grey velvet doublet and white pillows that were probably silk. Hanging from above the bed were gossamer curtains in a shade of white slightly lighter than the walls. The room felt cold and hostile to the young woman.

She froze as the door shut, still as a statue in the middle of the room. If he tried anything, Elizabeta could take him easily, but that would not be a good start for their marriage.

"There are pajamas that should fit you in the second drawer of the dresser; you can change behind the screen over there. If it makes you too uncomfortable, there is a spare bedroom that you may sleep in," finishing his statement, Austria awkwardly removed his cravat.

She was faced with a hard decision. Elizabeta could either suck it up and sleep with this stranger, or she could back down and look like a coward. The Hungarian was far too prideful to retreat now. Her people were counting on her, and Eliza would be damned if she would dishonor them so much as to run away and hide from this sad excuse for a man.

She stormed over to the dresser and surveyed her options. The woman was faced with several different drapey, clingy, and lacey forms of lingerie which were not going to be worn. Not at all.

A nightgown showed some promise until the Hungarian held it up to the dim light. It was black and see-through, as if made of gauze. The only sections not translucent were bright pink ribbons tied around the ribcage, below the breasts, and being used as what could be considered to be straps.

Poor Elizabetas' face turned bright red as she shoved it frantically to the back of the drawer. Frantically she dug around the drawer, desperate to find something that didn't scream "I'm-a-helpless-woman-sold-to-you-do-what-you-want-with-me" The green-eyed woman was hoping more for something that said "I'm-no-delicate-flower-you-basic-bitch-touch-me-and-I'll-rip-your-throat-out." Or a simple "don't-touch-me" would do by now.

"Is something the matter?" said a high-pitched voice from behind her.

"No, nothing is the matter. Where are all of my clothes?!" she snapped. The Hungarian turned to see her- her husband in a long white shirt and dark brown soft breeches.

"Oh. All of the clothes that you packed are over there," he inclined his head to the rather obvious dark brown tote bag on the floor next to the dresser.

She picked it up and set it on the top of the dresser. It was quite light, filled with a bare minimum of personal belongings. There was a picture frame that contained a painting Feliciano had done of her and Gilbert. The only other thing she had packed had been her toothbrush, toothpaste, a bar of soap, a pair of clean boxers, and a tank top. Elizabeta's fingers ran into something unexpected.

A smooth, oiled leather surface, wrapped in a heavy soft cloth. Her eyes crinkled as she pulled out the mysterious object, only to soften to see a familiar item.

* * *

Hahahaha! I split this into two parts for various reasons. A) I am really tired and it's getting late. B) Technically I'm grounded so I'm breaking rules for my darlings. C) I have tests and homework. Please favorite/follow/review to see what happens next and what it is. Any guesses?:)


End file.
